1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensor unit, and to an electronic device, a moving body and others including this sensor unit.
2. Related Art
An inertial sensor unit providing six degrees of freedom is generally known. The inertial sensor unit provides a three-axis acceleration sensor and a three-axis gyro sensor. The three-axis acceleration sensor and the three-axis gyro sensor are housed in a unit housing. The inertial sensor unit can output detection signals representing accelerations detected along orthogonal three measurement axes and angular velocities detected around orthogonal three measurement axes.
An example of the related art includes JP-A-5-21684.
During use, the inertial sensor unit is fixed to a target. The inertial sensor unit can be mounted on circuit boards of electronic devices, and further can be attached to moving bodies such as automobiles, airplanes, and vessels, and mechanisms such as industrial machines and robots. When mounted on a circuit board, for example, the inertial sensor unit is positioned on this circuit board. The measurement axes of the inertial sensor unit are determined in accordance with this positioning. Therefore, the positioning of the inertial sensor unit requires scrupulous and sufficient attention, and this necessity lowers the efficiency of assembling processes.